Taking it Slow
by Jara
Summary: Sequel to "Ask me", the first date. (S/J fluff)


Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Spoilers: Future/none  
  
Summary: Sequel to "Ask me", the first date.  
  
A/N: I never planned on writing this when I started with Ask me. The fic came as a surprise to me as I found out the happy ship news. Going to the first date to me seemed a cliché, something that I shouldn't have to do as both suzvoy and jospehides brought already a perfect version of it. But my muse is persistent, so here it is.  
  
Thanks to chiroho for the beta and splash_the_cat for her valued opinons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean 'we don't have reservations'?" Jack's voice rose another decibel, drawing the attention of the fancy dressed diners in 'Le C?ur Lion'.  
  
"I am very sorry, sir. But your name is not on the list." The waiter answered coolly, staring at both Jack and Sam.  
  
"How can it not be? I called you Monday evening! They assured me I'd have a table. Check again, it's O'Neill, with two l's!" Jack was quickly losing his temper.  
  
The waiter sighed, and checked the list again. "There is no reservation for anyone with the name O'Neill."  
  
"Oh for crying out loud," Jack muttered under his breath. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a green bill. Discretely, he placed his hand on the counter and pushed it towards the waiter. Without protest, he accepted the bribe. "Now, can you check again?"  
  
The waiter shrugged. "No matter how much you pay me, sir, all tables are currently occupied. I'm afraid you'll have to return another day. Would you like to make a reservation?" He suggested helpfully, picking up a pen.  
  
Jack growled - literally growled. He'd just bribed the guy, and he'd got precisely nowhere. "No, I do not want to make reservations. You can stuff your..." A soft hand on his arm stopped him from speaking his mind. By now the whole restaurant was looking at him, seemingly disgusted with Jack's temper.  
  
"Sir, why don't we just go elsewhere?" Sam suggested softly.  
  
"Carter, I made reservations. They..." He started to argue.  
  
"I know, Sir. But no matter what kind of scene you make, it won't change anything." Leave it to Carter to be sensible.  
  
Sighing, he nodded his defeat. He scowled at the waiter and turned around. "Come on, let's go."  
  
They soon were back in his truck. Jack switched on the reading light, and turned towards Sam.  
  
"I'm sorry, Carter. Guess we'll have to go eat elsewhere." He apologised, his plans to make this a perfect evening effectively ruined.  
  
"It's alright, Sir." She gave him a small smile. "I don't mind where we eat."  
  
He nodded, and tried thinking of where to go. O'Malley's was still off limits, which left McDonalds, or some other chain restaurants - not exactly the most romantic of settings for a first date.  
  
"Sir, why don't we just order in? I'm up for some pizza." Sam smiled softly at him. He knew she was just humouring him, trying to lighten his mood, and he appreciated it.  
  
"You sure? We could try this again another day." Jack suggested. "But if we eat in, we won't be able to catch the movie."  
  
Sam grinned. "Didn't you hear? Movies are overrated."  
  
He chuckled. "Okay, Carter. Have it your way. Your place or mine?" Damn, he'd always wanted to say that.  
  
He quite liked the impact his words had on her as well. Sam blushed and ducked her head. "Yours."  
  
"Excellent choice, Major." He smirked, and pulled the truck out of the parking lot.  
  
*****  
  
Jack watched Sam wrinkle her nose as she pulled the offending anchovies from her slice of pizza. He held out his own, and she dumped them on it quickly.  
  
What else could go wrong this evening? They had ordered pizza, which had taken half an hour to get here. When they had opened the box, the anchovies that were supposed to have only been on his half, were spread all over it. Of course, the pizza boy was already long gone, and Sam had insisted it would be alright, that she could just pick them off. By the look on her face though, he knew her whole half already tasted like the anchovies, and she wasn't exactly enjoying it.  
  
He sighed, and dropped his slice of pizza back in the carton before stretching out on the blanket. They had moved out onto the deck, some spare candles he kept around in case of a black out spread around them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Carter. I wanted this to be perfect." Jack murmured to the stars.  
  
He heard a soft rustling, indicating that she was moving. The next moment she was stretched out next to him, supporting her head on her arm.  
  
"Who says this isn't perfect?" She asked, her voice a soft whisper that involuntarily made him shiver.  
  
"Come on, Carter. First you have to trade dinner at the fanciest French restaurant for a pizza. Then they decide to spread anchovies, which you loathe, on your half!" He grouched.  
  
The next thing he knew, Carter was hiccoughing with laughter.  
  
"Hey! You're laughing at me!" He protested, and propped himself up on his elbow in order to better see her.  
  
Sam covered her mouth with her hand, but failed to stop. "I'm sorry, Sir." She snickered, and buried her face against his shoulder, shaking with laughter.  
  
"No, you're not." He growled, trying to sound insulted, even though he couldn't stop from smiling. Nothing had quite prepared him for the feeling of Sam lying against him like this.  
  
"Okay, I'm not." She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes reflecting the candle light. "But come on. A French restaurant? That's not really us, is it?" She gently prodded his side.  
  
He grinned and shook his head. "I guess not." Smiling he lay back down on the blanket, and looked up at the millions of stars above them.  
  
Sam right away settled her head back on his shoulder, and snuggled up against his side. Her arm slipped over his chest, drawing patterns there. "This is perfect, Jack." She softly whispered, and looked up at the stars with him.  
  
The mention of his name thrilled him. He knew it was by force of habit that she still called him 'Sir'. "Say that again." He insisted, tightening his hold on her.  
  
Sam sounded amused as she obeyed his order. "This is perfect."  
  
"Tease," Jack pulled her closer against him. "The other part." He whispered into her hair.  
  
He knew she was grinning as she lent in, her lips brushing his ear. "Jack." She all but purred, before resting her head back on his shoulder.  
  
Jack grinned in contentment and moved his hand over her shoulder, repeating the patterns she was drawing on his chest. "Yeah, it is perfect." He agreed softly.  
  
They hadn't really spoken the words, hadn't officially come to an agreement, but he knew they were taking things slow. So much was changing around them - on the base as well as in their private lives. They still had to find their balance before they could rush into a relationship. He didn't mind - if this was only the beginning, he wanted to enjoy every small step they made for as long as he could. 


End file.
